7 Days
by comptine
Summary: AU MERRY CHRISTMAS! Follow Toph and Sokka as they discover the magic of the holidays!...seriously. Tokka
1. Tree

**7 Days**

**Chapter 1**

**Tree**

**- **

"Sokka, Katara put us in charge of getting a tree." Toph's breath came up in bog puff of smoke, "So quit your complaining and come help me pick one!"

"But Toooooooooph it's coooooold!" he whined from the tiny crack in his window. Toph sighed and tromped over, opened his car door and practically dragged him out of the warm car.

"Let's get this one," he said grabbing the first tree that caught his eye obviously hoping to get this over with quickly.

Toph wandered over, "No it's not right…too…" she let the ending die as she searched for the right word.

"Too what? It's perfect!"

"Too much." She finished and hauled him away from the tree. That was how the next 15 minutes were spent.

"Too tall."

"Too small."

"Too big."

"Too green." Though Sokka couldn't figure this one out.

Finally after searching Toph stopped by an evergreen and sniffing it she said, "This one. It's the perfect tree."

Sokka looked at it. The tree was, as Toph had said, perfect, the right number of branches and just the right shade of green.

"Ok let's tie it on." Toph and Sokka paid the man and took their tree, tying it to Sokka's car.

-

"Wow! It's great! Just put it near the fire." Katara ordered them. Their parents were on vacation and left Katara and Sokka in charge of their own Christmas. Aang and Toph invited themselves over clearly not hot on spending their Christmas alone or with overprotective parents.

Aang came out with a box filled with decorations a coil of lights around his neck, "That's a nice tree." He said, dropping the box on the couch. The four friends began hanging bobbles, moons, Santa, and reindeer on the branches. They stood back to admire their work the tree sparkled in the middle of the living room filling the room with a soft low.

"So who gets to add the star?" Aang asked holding the silver star in his hand, the four looked at each other.

"I did it last year so I'm alright." Sokka plopped down on the couch.

"I already put mine on at my house." Aang sat down beside Sokka.

"Here Toph, you can put it up." Katara passed her the star.

"Only one problem," Toph said playing with the star, "I'm a nit too short."

Sokka, grinning impishly, grabbed her and lifted her above his head laughing at her tiny squeak of protest.

"What are you doing?" she yelled squirming in his grasp.

"Giving you a lift!" her lifted her a tiny bit higher, "Just reach out the top is right in front of you." Her hand lifted out and clamped onto the tree, the other hand moved forward and secured the star on the very top. Aang and Katara clapped as Toph was lowered back to the ground.

"Let's go order some pizza!" Katara ran into the kitchen sliding on the hardwood floor in her socks.

"Make mine meatless!" Aang followed after her, whipping around the corner on his own socks.

Sokka was about to run after him but Top caught his wrist and when he turned he found Toph blushing slightly.

"Uh, I just wanted to say thanks…for the lift." She finished still blushing matching the Santa hat she was wearing.

"No problem." He said giving her a one-armed hug before running after his sister yelling, "Make mine extra meaty!"

* * *

Yes this is in fact a Christmas special for Tokka! HUZZAH! 


	2. Shopping

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been very active, I'm on a cruise and internet is expensive so I'm only allowed to check my email every morning, but this is a one week Christmas special and will end on Christmas so…only 3 more to go!

* * *

**7 Days**

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping**

-

The two friends were walking side-by-side laughing loudly while drinking coffee in Christmas themed cups and toting bags in their other hands.

"Well that was fun," The black haired girl said taking a sip of her drink, "I never thought shopping could be fun."

The tall boy beside her laughed, "Poor Toph, obviously you need to come shopping with me and not my sister."

She nodded and took another swig of her drink trying to drown the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach. "Well who's left?" she asked and the boy took a crumpled list out of his jacket.

"Hmm…Aang…check…Katara…check…Zuko…" he put the list back in his pocket, "We just need to get something for Zu-zu."

"Any ideas?" she asked letting Sokka her empty cup and throw it away.

"No…" they found a small bench and sat down sighing deeply, their holiday cheer draining slowly.

"Duct tape?"

"Why?"

"For his sister."

"I don't think Katara would approve. A thong?"

"Why?"

"So he can wear it."

"No, too many naughty images."

"Ah the joy of being blind."

"A haircut?"

"No, he'd kill us."

Sokka snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Tickets to a concert!"

Toph was silent for a moment, "Wow it actually sounds like you thought about it!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" the stood up Christmas cheer returned in full blast. They began navigating their way toward the nearest Internet café.

Toph suddenly stopped, her ear cocked in the direction of a fat man in a red and white suit, a child sitting on his knee delivering him a list of all their wishes for Christmas.

"Hold on Sokka," she grinned mischievously, "I've got an idea."


	3. Red Suited Man

**7 Days**

**Chapter 3**

**Red Suited Man**

**-**

"And I want a bike!" Toph said banging her heels together and twirling her pigtail around her finger.

"Little girl…" the Santa said groaning under her weight, "aren't you a little old?"

"No!" Toph's lower lip trembled slightly and she thanked Mr. Carney for those long Drama classes, "Daddy!"

Sokka, in a grey beard and dress shirt waked over from the parents area, "Mr. Santa, are you harassing my daughter?" he asked, stroking his bread.

"No sir!" the Santa lowered his voice, "But isn't she a bit…old?"

Sokka laughed, "Are you joking! No one's too old for Santa!" and still laughing he got on the Santa's other knee. So now under the weight of two teens the Santa groaned and moaned.

"Now I want one of those new fandangled self parking cars," He said still stroking his beard, "And maybe a new wife." He laughed as he made the 'grown-up' joke.

The elf behind the camera gave them a weird look before asking them to say 'cheese' and snapped the picture of Toph Beifong, heiress to the Beifong fortune, in pigtails with her best friend Sokka Kirima dressed up as a 40-year-old both sitting on a man in a red suit who looked as if he was constipated.

-

Hair ties: 3$

Picture with Santa: 15$

Beard and dress shirt: 105$

Getting from one end of the mall to the other while avoiding angry parent, security and disgruntled elves: Priceless

* * *

Sorry this was really short but it's my favorite by far :D 


	4. Skating

**7 Days**

**Chapter 4**

**Skating**

-

"No way."

"Toph com'on."

"No."

"Toph, pleeaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"But Toph! It's Christmas!"

"No. I can only see when I'm on the ground. Why would I want to slide around on frozen water in a pair of tight shoes with blades strapped to the bottom?"

"Because it's fun!" Aang said skating by, his arrow hat covering a mop of black hair.

Little kids with their parents, couples and even a few dogs were all skating on the local pond, celebrating the few remaining days of the holidays. Katara, Aang and Sokka had all agreed last night, after Toph had fallen asleep, that they should go skating. So there they were, Aang getting taught a few tricks from Katara while Sokka was on the sidelines attempting to convince the ever-stubborn Toph to go out on the ice.

"Why would you not want to go skating?" Sokka said incredulously, ignoring Toph's rant completely.

"I. Am. Blind." she retorted pointing at her pale eyes. Sokka didn't say anything right away as a plan slowly formed in his mind. Grabbing her foot he tore off her snow boot and despite her noises of protest forced a skate onto her tiny foot.

After a few minutes Toph was standing on the ice, clutching the handrail, swearing furiously under her breath. Suddenly two arms grabbed her on each side; Aang and Katara skated around with Toph between them. She wiggled in their grip while they just laughed happily.

"Coming your way!" they shouted at Sokka and let Toph glide alone across the ice, her arms flailing wildly eyes open wide.

Straight into Sokka.

They fell over in a tangle of skates, jackets and blush. They slide to a stop, Katara and Aang laughing at the two while Sokka slowly stumbled to his feet, brushing a bit of snow from his hair "Hey!" he yelled at the giggling duo, "That was dangerous!" the sudden seriousness from the goofy older brother just increased their giggles.

"Toph are you alright?" he asked slowly helping her to her feet.

"Fine." She said coldly, "This just proves my point." And carefully she began walk/skating to the edge.

An arm wrapped around hers and Sokka was leading her around the pond, "Don't worry, I won't let go."


	5. Mistletoe

**7 Days**

**Chapter 5**

**Mistletoe**

-

"…And a happy new year!" the carolers finished, their cheeks pink from the cold.

"Oh how lovely," The old lady crooned, "Nice to see you youngsters out and about. Happy Holidays" she closed the door humming a carol herself.

"Well that's the last house!" Katara said closing her songbook, "Let's go celebrate over a cup of hot chocolate!"

The six kids slowly wandered back through the streets to Katara and Sokka's house, commenting on people's decorations and how many marshmallows they wanted in their hot chocolate. Ty Lee and Zuko were walking slowly, Ty Lee talking excitedly about her cheerleading camp while Zuko looked politely interested. Katara and Aang were still singing Christmas carols in loud voice and burst into giggles every 5th word.

Toph and Sokka were having their own little conversation, "I got you the better gift."

"No I'm pretty sure I got you the better gift."

"I do believe you are wrong Sokka."

"No Miss Beifong I do believe it is you who are incorrect."

"I'm a girl, obviously I got you the better gift, and it's in my genes."

They continued their argument until they reached the house when Sokka opened the door and stepped into the small entrance. Just as he took off his scarf he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Snoozles!" Toph bumped into him, "people are trying to walk here."

Katara poked her head around the corner, her smile widening wickedly, "Toph, you and Sokka are under the mistletoe."

Toph flushed a dangerous red while Sokka rubbed his head nervously, seriously regretting when he had hung it up hours before.

"Com'on you have to kiss!" Katara said her smile huge and eyes sparkling, "It's the rules!"

Toph didn't move but resolved to stick something wet and slimy in Katara's bed. Sokka just kept still has if not moving would make him invisible.

Katara, impatient with her best friend and brother, decided to speed thing up, "Unless you're scared."

Toph's pride was something you never wanted to challenge; she turned to Sokka still blushing but imposing nonetheless, "Snoozles kiss me." She said bluntly.

Sokka looked between Katara's eager face and Toph's determined one. He lifted a hand and put it under her chin, the other 3 had joined Katara in watching their friends and now were all holding their breath dramatically. Bending down he gently kissed her lips, feeling her twitch under his lips.

"Happy Holidays Toph…" he whispered into her ear.

"Way to be a cheese ball." She punched him the shoulder, "But thanks anyway."


	6. Christmas

**7 Days**

**Chapter 6**

**Christmas**

-

Snow was falling around the still world. Birds sat in snow-laden branches chirruping in the crisp morning air. The odd person could be found brushing off their car getting ready for a day of volunteering or some very, very, very last minute shopping Katara's house was covered in snow and her parents were still trapped at the airport in San Diego.

The clock read 7:00 am and the four teens were all laying in their sleeping bags dozing as the sun crept over the rooftops.

Snoring, Sokka rolled over onto his side, knocking a remote onto the ground, which turned on the TV.

"Have a Happy Holidays kids!" said the overly colorful character on the screen. The four teens shot up in their sleeping bags looking for the cause of their abrupt wake up call. Aang grabbed the remote and turned off the show just as they began singing the 'Goodbye Song'.

"Well that was lovely," Toph said rubbing her eyes sleepily, "We're up so we might as well open our presents."

They all gathered around the tree smiling happily. Everyone had three presents; Katara's were easy to spot because they were beautifully wrapped. Sokka's were obviously last minute, each in a bag with tissue paper. Aang had decorated his with a different colored bow. Toph's were messily wrapped clearly she hadn't any help.

"Oh Aang, they're beautiful!" he smiled at Katara's praise as she held up two small crescent moon earrings. Sokka and Toph felt slightly hurt when their gifts, a bag of candy and nail polish, were forgotten but understood that she did have a crush on him.

"Aang open mine!" Sokka thrust his bag at Aang.

"Wow!" He said pulling out a pilot's hat, goggles included, "this is awesome!" his other gifts included a new collar for Appa and a 'How to Play Guitar' book from Katara.

Sokka opened all of his gifts and was not surprised to find 3 large bags of beef jerky that he immediately opened and began munching on.

Toph was last, Aang handed her his present first, "What is it?" she asked letting her hands feel every inch of it.

"It's an Ipod cover." Aang said reaching for it, "You know, so your Ipod is protected." He finished, remembering all the times Toph had dropped the poor thing. She fished in her bag for her Ipod and passed it to Aang who put the cover on and passed it back. Katara handed Toph her gift next saying, "It's tacky but I hope you'll wear it anyway." Toph opened the small box taking out a small locket, "It's got pictures of us inside and I got your name engraved in it." Toph ran her fingers over her name.

"Thank you Katara." Toph gave her a small smile and a punch in the shoulder.

"Well Snoozles it's your turn." She held out her hand.

"It's not a lot but I think you'll like it." Toph pulled out the tissue paper and took out a CD.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"A little bit of everything." In truth Sokka had gone through thousands of songs looking for the perfect compilation for his best friend.

"Thanks," She said, and instead of punching him she hugged him, "It's perfect."

-

The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas Specials, having snowball fights and lounging around. When night fell they were all in the kitchen each team in charge of a dish for dinner. Aang and Katara were making sushi, a Christmas favorite, while Toph and Sokka made gingerbread men.

Just as they sat down a knock came from the door. Opening it they found a sour-looking Zuko, "I was kicked out of my party…" and without another word he came inside.

The dinner was excellent, everyone opening crackers, laughing at Sokka's lame jokes and sharing the sushi Katara and Aang had made. Zuko's attentiveness was slowly dropping as Toph kept filling his glass with 'Traditional' eggnog and after a few glasses his head finally tilted back and a soft gurgling came from his throat. Aang and Katara took his head and feet and slowly lifted him to the guest room leaving Toph and Sokka alone to do the dishes.

"So should I put it in?" Toph asked as she dried a plate.

"Put what in?"

"The CD, should I put it in?"

"Oh sure go ahead…" Toph wandered over to her bag and grabbed the CD before moving to Katara's sound system. Waiting for the stereo to boot up Toph ran her finger over the list of songs.

"AANG?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?"

Toph put the CD in and chased after Sokka's voice down the hallway. When she turned around the corner she found Sokka staring open mouthed at Katara who was inches from a blushing Aang.

Toph knew what had been going on, she had known about Aang and Katara's secret kisses but she'd expected them to be a bit more discreet about them. Before Sokka could begin his rant Toph grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"Sokka, calm down, it's Christmas."

"But Toph! That's my baby sister! She shouldn't be kissing until she's at least…30!"

Toph laughed and continued leading him back to the living room. From the speakers a slow song was playing filling the whole room with soft harmonies.

"You wanna dance?" Sokka asked lamely offering his hand, completely forgetting the fact that his sister was making out with his best friend. He reasoned with himself that he could get Aang any old time.

"I'd love to." Toph took his hand and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her arms around his neck. She lay her head on his chest and they slowly rotated on the spot.

-

_If you knew, what I know_

_Would you try?_

_-_

_Before your time, has run on you_

_And worn you down_

_-_

_Would you know?_

_What you desire?_

_In your heart?_

_-_

_If you knew, what I know_

_Would you try?_

_-_

_Is there time?_

_Is there time?_

_To follow just one desire?_

_-_

_Is there time?_

_Is there time?_

_To follow your heart?_

_-_

_Dress your wounds_

_Test your strength_

_Face the night_

_-_

_Crave the touch_

_Feel the pain_

_Know the signs_

_-_

_Is there truth?_

_In your pain?_

_You decide._

_-_

_If you knew, what I know,_

_Would you try?_

_-_

_Is there time?_

_Is there time?_

_To follow just one desire?_

_-_

_Is there time?_

_Is there time?_

_To follow your heart?_

_-_

_As we lie_

_In the shade_

_Of Poison trees_

_-_

_Are we as safe?_

_As we let ourselves believe?_

-

"Well…"

"Right."

"Um…"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"You…"

"Want to…"

"Maybe…"

"Go out?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm not busy."

"But just..."

"As friends."

"Yeah, just friends."

"Cause that's what we are."

"Just friends."

"Friends with privileges?" Toph asked slyly, her mouth close to his, the song had changed but they were still wrapped around each other.

"Yes." He closed the distance.

* * *

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Mad love to all from Twilight Rose2 aka Brodie Lee **


End file.
